


Hannah

by Silverfox



Series: Both or Neither Scenes [2]
Category: Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 23:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17171207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverfox/pseuds/Silverfox
Summary: Just a little extra scene with Hannah from Crossroads





	Hannah

"Oh come on now," the teacher said exasperatedly. "What sort of a Star Sheriff are you? Soldiers don't cry."

Hannah would have liked to tell her that she did not consider herself either a Star Sheriff or any kind of soldier at all, nor did she think she wanted to become one when she grew up. She considered herself a ten year old girl that would much rather be at home in her parents' flat than at this horrid Star Sheriff Academy on this strange planet with it's strange hot and dry climate. That was however a lot of words to say when you had unwanted tears running down you cheeks and a huge lump in your throat that made a big sob come out whenever you opened your mouth to gasp for breath.

"All I asked you was where you're from," the teacher continued. "What's there to cry about that?"

Emerell city on the planet Emerell, Hannah had wanted to say, but when she'd opened her mouth she'd thought of the kitchen at home and her mother's face and there'd been the lump and the first sob. She supposed it would do if she just could get out the word Emerell. They'd know it was a planet right? And they'd probably not care what city. The boy who'd gone before her hadn't said a city either.

"E ... *sob* ... E ... *gasp* ... Em ..."

"Why really!" sighed the teacher. "What am I supposed to do with a child like you? What kind of soldier will you ever make if you burst into tears the moment you're asked to introduce yourself? How will you ever face an enemy? Or even pass an exam. I'll have to fail you if you don't learn to speak up and give a proper reply when questioned."

And then Mummy and Daddy would be so angry and they would ... they would ... Well, actually Hannah didn't know what they'd do. Maybe they'd take her home and let her start at Emerell High a year late? Then she could live at home again! Or maybe they'd send her to Emerell Special for the retarded? That was a boarding school, too, but at least it was on Emerell so she'd be able to go home on weekends.

But it'd be a whole year before they could fail her and what if they sent her to an insane asylum instead, because she was acting so abnormal? Then they'd lock her up and she'd never see her home again. She had to say Emerell!

"... Uuuhhhhhhhahhhhhh *sob, sob, sob*"

"Will you finally stop crying! I'll send you to the headmaster if you don't stop this nonsense right away!"

Oh no, please! She couldn't go to the headmaster. She had no idea where that even was or what she should do or say. He'd be so annoyed at her weirdness.

"Uuuuuhhh *hiccup* uuuuuuhhhh"


End file.
